


Summer Storm

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [204]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 10:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10614612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo is getting used to being back planet-side.





	

It’s strange, being planet-side after so long in space. Very, very strange. He’d gotten used to the artificial cycles, where ‘night’ only came when you flicked the switch. Where gravity was artificially the same, where the air was recycled and the water just as much. It became… normal. 

Sure, in space, you still had things to look at. Either the streaks of stars, or the pinprick lights in the distance. The whorls of an Oort cloud, the hungry heart of a black hole, the pocked surfaces of asteroids. But they were all outside, and you were inside, and they could never touch you.

He’s lost track of how many days he’s spent in space. They blur into one, and the short bursts of planet-side activity are few, and far between. He’s always been too busy with the mission objective to pause.

Planets - moons - all habitable ‘land’ - are just hurtling little balls of rock, barely crusted over the molten metals and stones, wrapped in gases and assailed by radiation. Kylo never realised just how odd they were until he left them for so long, and then came back.

Rain. _Rain_. It would hammer down on the buildings, and sing like a million heartbeats. It would fall obscuringly over your viewscreen, and if you were out in it, it would heavy your clothing, and reach cold fingers out to lick all over your skin. Rain. 

Sunlight, too: hot and scalding, refracted through the transparisteel, baking you alive inside your shell. Wind whipping clothes around your legs, plastering one side, and dancing the other. 

It’s all so _much_. 

But right now… it’s the summer storm season. He’s safe inside the room, but the window looks out on the tall sides of the valley, reaching upwards to the dark sky. Although he feels no wind, he can see the trees bent under it, and hear the roaring as it tries in vain to shift their home. It won’t work, and he _knows_ that, but some… smaller part, deeper down, older… it remembers being afraid that it could. Something primal, and innate.

The sky cracks in two as if someone’s split it, the sound making his belly wobble inside. Bright light snakes through the sky, and… he remembers… he remembers the pain of it. Not _nature_ , but the Force. 

Kylo can’t look away, in case it… does something unexpected? It’s exhilarating in all the wrong ways, but if he doesn’t keep watching, then it might… it might…

“You know you’re safe in here, don’t you?” Hux asks, his hands stroking over Kylo’s head, where it’s settled on his chest.  


“Yes.”  


“Then why are you afraid?”  


“I don’t know. Sometimes you just are afraid, even if you shouldn’t be.”  


Hux squeezes his shoulder, and Kylo pushes his toes against his lover’s leg, under the covers. Warm. Soft. Safe.

He’s still afraid. He’s not sure how people turn that off… it was never something he could learn. 

“It will pass, soon,” Hux reassures him.  


“I know.”  


Until the next time it happens, and he’ll be afraid all over again.


End file.
